Life Changer
by Rekkusu
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves Lucy missing and Lisanna fatally injured. Laxus and the other dragon-slayers go to find her and destroy the evil that harmed the girls, but they discover something much worse than any of them ever anticipated.
1. The Mission

**Hi guys! My name is Rekkusu, and I am trying to write a fanfiction (again). Haha, but anyways, enjoy the story, and please review! Arigato Mina!**

 **Chapter One ~ The Mission**

 **Lucy POV**

I let out a sigh, resting my head in my hands, while twirling the straw in my milkshake. Mira seems to notice my distress, and walks over with a big friendly smile plastered on her face.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" She questions me, taking the empty glass from me.

Groaning, I roll my eyes. "Lisanna and I both have rent due soon, but there's no job that will give us the money we need." I had been living with Lisanna for a few months now, during the time when Master disbanded Team Natsu.

She taps her chin a few times, thinking. "Oh!" She suddenly yelled. "I just remembered, we got a new job request in a few minutes ago." She laughed at her own forgetfulness, and leans down. When she stands up, she is holding a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Thank you so much Mira!" I exclaim, no longer feeling worried about my predicament. She hands over the flyer, opens her mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by Max, asking her to get him a beer.

As she leaves, I scan the guild, looking for the youngest take-over mage. I spot her sitting down with Natsu, Gray and Erza, laughing joyfully at a story one of them seemed to be telling. Hopping down from my stool, I walk over to them.

"Lisanna?" I whisper, poking her shoulder slowly.

She turns her head, and beams at me. "Hi Lucy!" She says sweetly, gesturing to a seat next to her.

I quickly sit down, and say hello to the other three mages sitting at the same table. I hand Lisanna the job request, and give her a few moments to read it.

I turn away from her, and smile brightly at my ex-teammates. Erza smiles back, and continues to eat a slice of strawberry cake, Natsu grins, and Gray nods his head cooly.

Though our team has been disbanded, we still are really close, Natsu even breaks into mine and Lisanna's new house.

"Where'd you get this request, Lucy?" Lisanna broke the silence with her soft voice.

I take the flyer back from her, tuck it into my short's pockets, and point to Mira. "Your sister gave it to me, for us to do." I finally tell her. She nods at this, most likely expecting it already.

"What's that, Luce?" Natsu tilts his head, looking like a confused puppy. I laugh thinking this, and tell him that it was just a mission from Lisanna and me.

He grins, and says, "You got this!" Natsu starts to laugh, his pink, I mean, _salmon_ hair flying everywhere.

After chatting with my friends for a while, I decide that it was time to go home, I say goodbye to the guild, and start walking out of the building. I hear footsteps behind me, and look around quickly. I see nothing.

Shaking my head, I thought to myself that it was nothing.

I tense up when I hear it again, I keep walking, picking up my pace. All of a sudden, a hand covers my mouth. My eyes widen as I start to struggle.

Then, a giggle sounds right next to my ear. Turning my head, I see white hair, and a sweet smile. I relax, and she takes her hand off of my mouth. "Got you!" Lisanna laughs cheerfully, and I can't but help laughing too.

"Anyways, Lucy, when are we going to go on that mission?" She asks me, quietly, after getting over her giggle fest.

I ponder her question, and then answer, "We should probably go tomorrow, so that we can get back in time to pay rent." She nods, and stops in front of our apartment building.

"A lot has happened in these few months, hasn't it?" Lisanna turns to me, and holds out her hand for the key.

"Yeah, a lot _has_ happened." First, the team gets broken up, then, Lisanna and I become friends. Not to mention, her almost being hurt on a mission. It's crazy being a mage, I muse.

She unlocks the door, and ushers me in. I step in and sit down on a couch. I look up at Lisanna, and giggle. "What? Is there something on my face?" She wipes her face quickly and raises her eyebrows.

"No, I was just thinking about how cute of a couple you and Natsu would be." I say, while running my fingers through my blonde hair.

She blushes a deep red and stutters, "What are you talking about? It's obvious he likes you."

At that, a burst out laughing, to the point of crying. "Natsu, liking me, that's hilarious!" I wipe away some tears from my face, and giggle. "When we go out for lunch, all he does is talk about you, and how pretty you are."

Her eyes widen, and she shakes her head, her blush returning. "That's not true." She says, in denial.

I smirk at her and nod my head. "Yes it is true, but anyways, we need to get to bed, or else we won't want to get up early." She groans at the thought of getting up early.

We say goodnight to each other, and walk to separate bedrooms. I open my door, and flick on my light. I study my light pink room, and finding it Natsu free, I hop into my bed, and close my eyes, not knowing that the mission I was taking tomorrow would change my life forever.

 **So... how was it? I hope it wasn't awful, I wouldn't want to bore you all. Thanks for reading, and please remember that constructive criticism is welcome! Please tell me if I could do anything different that would make this story better! ~ Rekkusu.**


	2. Town of Shirano

**Hiiii! Thank you all so much for reading, and reviewing, not to mention favoriting! You guys are the best! I hope you like Chapter Two! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Chapter Two ~ Shirano**

 **Lucy POV**

 _Beep...Beep...Beep…_

I groan and slam my hand against my annoying alarm clock. Squinting my eyes, trying to get used to the brightness of my room, I check the time. _6:45._ "Why am I getting up so early?" I question myself quietly.

Suddenly my memories of yesterday come rushing back to me. With wide eyes, I leap out of my bed, and look around the room for the outfit I had laid out.

When I find it lying on my desk neatly folded, I grab it and rush to the bathroom. I pull the black skinny jeans up quickly, and toss on the red t-shirt. Looking at myself in the mirror, I decide to leave my hair down for a change, wanting something different.

Feeling content with how I look, I walk over to Lisanna's door, knocking softly, I call her name through the door.

The door swings open and I am face to face with a cheerful Lisanna. "Uhm.. Lisanna? Are you okay?" I ask, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asks, with a smile.

I get closer to her, and place a hand over her forehead. No fever… "Why are you so cheerful?"

She laughs, and swats my hand away gently. "Just think about all the extra money we will have after the mission!" She squeals.

I deadpan, and slap a hand against my face. Shaking my head, I head to the living room to grab my keys. "Hey Lisanna?" I call out, grabbing my keys and attaching them to my belt.

It takes her a moment to reply, "Yes, Lucy?" I hear her say in her melodic voice.

"Did you purchase the train tickets?" I question, playing with my keys, with a small grin upon my face.

After a few minutes, Lisanna walks in, and nods her head saying, "Just did."

I am so lucky to have her as a roommate and partner, I think to myself. "Great! We should probably leave now, or else we won't be able to make the train in time."

She shakes her head and grabs a small bag. I grab my suitcase, and walk out the door, with her trailing right behind me.

Within thirty minutes we are walking into the train. We find a booth to sit at, and place our bags on the seat beside us.

A couple minutes into the ride, Lisanna falls back asleep. I sigh and glance out the window, looking at Magnolia as it passes.

With how far we are traveling, it's going to take hours before we're there. I pull the mission flyer out of my bag to check the name of the town once more. _Shirano…_

Hmm…. Though I've never traveled there myself, I've heard that the place is absolutely breathtaking. It's supposed to be in the middle of a clearing in the woods, and I've heard that the woods are magical, I giggle to myself, thinking of how much fun I will have when we get there.

I look at Lisanna and see her, still sleeping, but with a small smile resting upon her face. Seeing her happy, makes me happy too.

Lisanna and I are both amazing friends, and we live together, you may think that it would get annoying at times, but honestly, it doesn't. She's just like the little sister I never had, and I'm grateful to have her here with me.

" _SHIRANO STOPS IN ONE HOUR!"_ The intercom blares a warning, almost hurting my ears. Debating whether or not to get Lisanna up, I put away the flyer.

"Lisanna.." I whisper, trying to wake her up. "Lisanna..!" I try again, only to be met with the sounds of light snoring. "Lisanna!" Trying once more, I decide enough is enough.

I stand up, and walk over to her. Reaching out my hands, I begin to shake her quickly. Instantly, she jolts up, looks at me with huge eyes.

"W-what, Lucy?" She slurs her words a bit, still trying to shake off the sleepiness. I chuckle, and shake my head at her.

"The train is stopping in close to an hour, so be ready." Telling her this, I also begin to check my bag, making sure I have everything. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I see her doing the same thing.

An hour later, the train stops, at what looks to be a deserted station. We get off the bus, dragging our belongings with us. Looking around for a moment, we spot a road. "Do you think that's heading towards the town Lucy?" Lisanna asks me, gazing at the path.

Nodding my head, I answer simply, "That's our best bet." We begin to walk, chatting about random topics along the way. Lisanna is definitely not a boring person, I thought with a smirk, as she told me a story about Edolas.

Out of nowhere, a random sign looms over us. It took concentration, and a lot of squinting, to make out what the wood said. "Shirano, that's the town we had to go to." Lisanna states, while running her fingers through her soft white locks.

I agree with her, and stroll into the forest, but what I saw was not what I had expected at all. My eyes expand as I take in the state of the town. It was horrendous. A few buildings were knocked down, trees were scorched, the place looked barren of people.

"This is not at all what I imagined." I said in a voice lower than a whisper, but somehow Lisanna picked it up, and shook her head, obviously concurring with me. The beast must be strong, to be able to make a town filled with mages, be utterly destroyed.

We start to move silently, taking in the gloomy atmosphere, along with the surroundings. We cross another sign, this time leading us to a large house, almost in perfect condition. I go up to the door, while Lisanna stand a few feet back.

I knock three times, before stepping back, and waiting patiently. About two minutes pass, when we hear shuffling in the house. Standing up straighter, wanting to make a good impression on the mayor, I attach a smile to my face.

The door opens slowly, and I see a tall man with black hair and sharp features staring at me and Lisanna. "Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" The male asks with a gravely voice. I answer with a quick nod.

He steps aside and allows us to enter. Then he says, "Good. I am the mayor, and we have a monster to discuss."

 **Eh… good, could be better? What do you think? Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing, thanks for the reviews and favorites!**


	3. The Beast

**It's me again, posting yet another chapter of Life Changer! How are you liking the story so far? Is there anything I can do to make it better? Feel free to tell me! Thanks! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Chapter 3 ~ Planning**

 **Lucy POV (Again)**

Walking into the mayor's house felt like walking into a dream. Everything was white, everything was exquisite. All in all, the house was beautiful, but it felt like something was missing, that's when I spotted a painting hanging above the fireplace.

The painting was of a man, a child, and what appeared to be his wife. The man in this painting is the mayor, no doubt about that. Where is his wife, where is his child?

I pondered these questions while staring at the artwork. The man behind me cleared his throat, obviously noticing where my gaze was directed.

"That was my wife Annie, and our baby girl Leixia." He was also looking at the painting, with a face showing no feeling, whatsoever.

I was confused, what did he mean by was? I started to open my mouth to ask him this, but Lisanna beat me to it, "Was?"

He gives a short nod, and says, without emotion, "Yes, was. They are no longer here with us today." He looks at us both blankly.

In that moment, he reminded my of my own father. So broken after his wife's death, that he felt next to no emotion. It was heartbreaking to have to see another person go through this.

"What happened?" I inquire cautiously, knowing that some people hate to talk about deceased family, and even will react badly to it being mentioned.

He looked to me, with eyes unblinking, and no emotion at all, he said, "The beast killed them. I was too weak to do anything." Then his facade broke. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "All I could do was watch as it tore open my baby and my wife."

Lisanna looked horrified, but it took all I could do to remain calm. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I tried to comfort him. "Look, you couldn't do anything. It's not your fault."

Glancing up at me, he replied, "I watched as it ripped them apart! I didn't do _anything_." The last part of his sentence was filled with so much pain, it hurt me. I knew what death felt like, but nothing like this had ever happened to me, I didn't know what to say.

"Please, tell us about the monster, and we will take care of it for you. Don't worry." Lisanna started to talk in a calming tone, she sat down in front of him, and smiled weakly.

Nodding, he began to compose himself. A few deep breaths later, he was cold again. Better than nothing, I thought.

"The beast is very odd, not one I've ever seen in my life. It's fairly big, about the size of an elephant." I begin to sort this information given to me in my head. "It has these long razor-sharp teeth, and claws that could tear through anything."

"I see, is there anything else?" Asking this, I study him, taking in his reaction to the conversation.

His brow pulls in together in concentration, then he states, "I don't think this animal is real. I'm fairly certain that it is being controlled by a mage."

Lisanna asks him what he means, and I sit there in wonder. "When I've seen the creature, it is always moving erratically. Which could be nothing, but it is still my suspicion."

"Thank you sir. We will get back to you soon via lacrima." I stand up, and help Lisanna to her feet also. Taking a peek back at him, I notice he is looking back to the painting we had discussed earlier.

"I want to help this man, I don't care what we have to do, we have to help him." I whisper over to Lisanna, and nudge her with my shoulder. She agrees quietly with me, and follows me out the front door.

It takes a while, but we finally come across a hotel that is still in business, and the owners more than happily takes us in. We pay for a room to stay in, and make our way up the narrow staircase.

As soon as we are in our room, we collapse on a bed. I release a huge puff of breath, and turn to look at the take-over mage. Lisanna notices my gaze, and smiles, turning on her side to look at me too.

"I'm glad you're my friend Lisanna. I don't know what I would have done without you." I say softly, with a grin pulling at my lips.

She giggles and says, "Lucy you're like another big sister to me. I love you like one too! You're my best friend." I hold out my arms, and she snuggles into them. I play with her hair, and we lay there in comfortable silence.

Finally, Lisanna breaks the quietness. "What is the plan for tomorrow?" She questions me. I sigh a bit and tell her I don't know.

She doesn't answer, but her face is scrunched up in concentration, reminding me of the mayor we had just talked to. "Well, we should probably ask some of the townspeople about it, so that we get more information." She pauses for a second and continues, "Then once we know about it, we should spring a quick attack."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I concur with her and we plan to wake up around eight talk to the people around nine, and fight the beast whenever it comes out.

I yawn, and she tries to hold it back, but she ends up yawning too. Time to go to bed, I thought. "Goodnight, Lisanna" Murmuring softly, I lay down in the opposite bed, and turn off the lamp.

I hear shuffling, then a whispered, "Goodnight Lucy."

 **Yes….? No…? Maybe so…? What did you think? Is there something you want me to add, or am I doing something wrong? Thanks for all the favorites and reviews!**


	4. We Will Shine

**I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated! Chapter Four already? Dang! Thanks for everything guys! You make writing fun for me, I love to see your reviews, and favorites, so keep them coming! I hope you like this chapter! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Chapter Four ~ Fight**

 **Lucy POV**

I wake up, and I feel someone's arms wrapped around my torso. I sit still for a moment, with no clue what to do. Slowly, I pull up the blanket, expecting Natsu, but instead I see a mop of short white hair resting against my shoulder.

I smile brightly at this, and bring my hand up to fix Lisanna's hair. Giggling as she softly snores, I shuffle around, trying to get out of bed without waking the sleeping girl.

Once I'm out of bed, she starts to stir. I hold very still, trying to make as little noise as possible. All my actions were futile though, as she woke up with a big stretch and a yawn. Her eyes danced across the hotel room, then rested on me.

Her dazed eyes stared at me, searching my porcelain face and my chocolate brown eyes, but for what, I wasn't sure. She cracked a smile after a while, scooted over to the edge of the bed and then shakily stood on the wooden floor. Lisanna put a hand on my shoulder before popping her back and letting out a low groan.

Laughing loudly, I shook my head at her actions, knowing that this was her morning ritual. "Oh, Lisanna. What are we going to do with you?" She throws a beaming smile at me and waddles over to the couch with her arms in the air, still stretching.

She put a thoughtful expression on her face, then turned to me with wide blue eyes and a cute little grin. Lisanna fanned out her arm and said, "Which one should I wear Lu?" Rolling my eyes, I walk over slowly, and think for a moment.

"The shorts and the t-shirt." After speaking my opinion, I nod, knowing that I had made the right choice. "I think I will wear something like that too." I watch her for a second more as she put the other clothes away, then I turn towards my suitcase.

After we are both dressed, Lisanna and I walk into the lobby. Though nervous for my mission with her, I wasn't panicking. I knew that everything was going to be all right. This is going to be just like the missions with Team Natsu, I thought to myself.

Once we are in the destroyed section of the town, we begin to look around the ruckus for any signs of magic circles or magical artifacts. For an hour, we were searching, but we found nothing.

"What are we doing wrong?" Screams a frustrated Lisanna. She tousles her hair and kicks a rock on the ground. I shake my head and sigh. "We should have found something by now, if Erza were here, we would have found something!" Lisanna starts to rant, and by now, I know that's it's time to leave this area. She had already begun to pace around, and if I know Lisanna, then I know that this is not a good sign.

I pull the take-over mage by the top of her arms and whisper, "Come on, it's time to go Lis." She slumps over and weakly nods her head, agreeing with my statement. She follows along wordlessly, while I drag her to the outside of the hotel.

"Lis, are you okay? You seem…. well, flustered." I tell her looking into her azul orbs. Hearing her sigh, I know that I've hit the nail on the center.

Lisanna leans onto me and begins to talk, "It's nothing really, but I had a bad dream last night." I shake my head, urging her on. "In the dream, our mission failed because we couldn't find who was controlling the monster. We both died." Her breathing became uneven for a moment, as if she might start crying.

She starts to get her breathing steady, and at that point, she looks back at me. With a few tears in her eyes, she says quietly, "We have to succeed in the mission Lu. I mean, we can't fail. I don't want that to happen to us." I smile down at her and tell her that we will not fail and it will be okay.

We talk about it for a few more minutes before resolving that we need to talk over more plans before we attack the beast the following night. After walking around, we find a small cafe and Lisanna orders a coffee and I order a tea.

I spot a booth towards the back of the restaurant. I point out the booth to her and she nods, accepting my choice. While paying for the two drinks, Lisanna strides to the seats, wipes off imaginary dirt from her shorts and sits down. When the waitress comes back, I take the two cups and thank her, handing her a small tip.

Lisanna sat on one side of the booth, and I on the other. We both take a few slow sips of our drinks, and look at one another. Though we both know that our earlier mission failed, we have not yet lost faith, we know that we will finish this mission, and when we do it will be of a great reward.

"What are we going to do now, Lu?" Lisanna asks me hesitantly, cocking her hid to the side slightly, looking like a puppy awaiting a command from a master.

Grimacing and running my finger along a line in the table, I answer, "The beast need to be taken down, and tonight." I pause, thinking for a moment longer, then add, "We also need to be safe about it though, some bad dreams can be a premonition."

Her eyes widen quickly, I know that I've struck a nerve in her, she had been gone for two years when she supposedly "died" and she had just gotten back recently. She doesn't want to be gone again, and I know this, but this is the exact reason I had to remind her of the dangers we would soon face.

Her tongue darts across her lips, wetting the drying skin, and her unfocused eyes looking around the old-style themed cafe. "Lucy, why tonight?" I'm not sure how, but I knew that she would ask this, woman's intuition maybe?

"Lisanna, I know that it worries you, but we must defeat it before it notices that we are snooping around. The longer it takes us, the more noticeable we become. Plus, if we do it tonight, we can leave tomorrow and hit the spa in the town over."

Wait for it… BAM! Her eyes lit up brighter than a neon sign in Vegas. "S-spa?" Lisanna looked like Happy when someone mentions fish or Carla. I laugh and tell her that we can only do it if we finish the mission tonight.

She stands up with stars in her eyes, slap money onto the table and struts out of the shop. I jog after her, trying to catch up to her fast pace, but failing miserably. I call out to her a few times before she realizes that she left me behind.

As I sweat-drop, Lisanna turns to me slowly, with a small smile etched onto her face. I shake my head and walk up to her. We talk for a minute, and decide our next course of action; our plan.

We walk with hardened eyes, grim smiles, and a steady pace. We know what to do, and how to do it. Now, we must find the monster, apply our plan, and destroy the beast that cause so much death, despair and anguish. We will beat it, the two of us. Alone. This is our time, and we will shine.


	5. To The East Forest

**Chapter 5! Welcome! Thanks to all who have supported me in creating this fanfiction! It's been a pleasure writing for you! I know that some people were a little frustrated that it took me a while to update last time, but I promise that it will not happen again! Hopefully! Onto the story! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lucy POV**

Our footsteps fell unheard by anyone as Lisanna and I marched our way to the more crowded section of town. We didn't stop for a break while walking, we had no time for that. If we were to beat the monster tonight, we had to gather more information, starting with where the creature entered the town from.

Lisanna and I planned earlier to talk again with the mayor, though he was anguished with the death of his family, he was the fastest way to get the details we needed. We walked up to our hotel room, and I quickly snatched the lacrima that was lying next to my bed.

"We need to hurry Lucy, it's already getting late." Lisanna says with a slight worried tone as she peered over my shoulder, looking at the glass ball that I was putting magical energy into.

I nod, my eyes closed, concentrating on the task at hand. Then, I knew that the sphere had started to call the cold man, as it began to lightly glow. I scoop up the lacrima, place it on a dresser, then sit beside Lisanna, both of us facing the ball.

A few moments later, the ball released a brighter light, dimmed down, then showed us the face of the mayor of Shirano. "Yes?" He asks with a small glare, obviously not caring very much for us right then.

Hesitating for a moment, noticing the rude tone he had emitted with the one word he spoke, I cleared my throat a tiny bit, trying to release my growing nerves. "We would like to ask a couple of questions about the monster." I state, with a blank face mimicking the one he wore, holding up the emotionless facade my father had once taught me for business.

Lisanna, having grown used to my change in tone while talking to clients, got up and started to get ready for our upcoming battle. I stare at her for a minute, then refocus my attention on the man in front of me.

He seems to be sitting on the couch that Lisanna and I were at once we visited him, his arm strewn on the back of it, relaxing, or what it looked like. In the background, you can clearly see that painting of his family, the reason we were fighting in the first place.

I know that I was getting distracted quite easily, but I just couldn't help to stare at the face of his daughter. She was quite young when she passed, and you could see the innocence on her smiling face, in her wide green eyes. It took me a minute to realize, but they were in the exact same position as the portrait of Mama and Dad were in while we got out picture painted. Is this why I was staring at it? Was it because it was so familiar? Or is it something-

"Excuse me? Weren't you saying something?" The mayor coughs loudly, pulling my eyes back down to his.

I bow my head in apology and meet eyes once again. "Yes, I would like to know the area where the monster comes from." My voice is clear and strong, but my mind was elsewhere, still thinking about the framed photo, that hung so elegantly on the wall.

He nods his head silently, most likely already guessing the question. He brings his hand to his face and taps his jaw. We all sit in silence, then a few moments later, the mayor finally tell us the answer to our inquiry. "From what the townspeople have told me about the creature, and from what I've seen, it seems to come from the east forest." He nods again, mentally confirming his answer.

I think about this for a minute, then accept his answer, finding it the most reasonable solution. Giving him a small smile, I begin to end our conversation, "Thank you sir, that is all that we needed. Have a nice day."

I wave my hand around the crystal lacrima to turn it off, but as I do this, I saw something disturbing. The mayor looks down, with an evil smile, and I notice white fangs start to grow out of his mouth. With wide eyes, I shake my head and stare again at the man, but he is not there anymore. Was it just a fake image I saw?

Slowly, I turn my head around to look at Lisanna, but she is facing the other way, packing her bag, getting ready to leave after our mission. I glance back to the ball, but after seeing it blank again, I tell myself it was just my imagination.

"I guess we should get going, right Lucy?" Lisanna asks in her usual soft voice. She turns around and leans on the bed, awaiting my next words.

I swallow, and stand there without saying anything. For a moment, we stood there in the cold air of the hotel room, staring at each other. Then, I break the comfortable silence, I nod my head, then tell her quickly, "Yeah, we should leave before it gets too dark." I pause. look out the window, and continue. "Once we get out there I can call out Pyxis. He should point us in the right direction."

She smiles, fond of the compass spirit. She had met Pyxis a few times while she lived with me, and she had grown quite close to the bird. "Sounds good!" She exclaims, shooting me a smile and a thumbs up.

My hand finds my keys and I grab a key off, knowing that this was the key I needed. Lisanna walks ahead of me as we walk down the stairs, leaving the hotel behind. The white-haired mage opens the door for us, and allows me to pass her.

I look around for a second, then after finding a good spot, decide to call out Pyxis. Holding up the silver key, I gather magic into my hand, I feel it flowing through my arm, finding the key. I close my eyes, and then say with a loud, clear voice, "Gate of the compass! I open thee, Pyxis!" My eyes fly open, and I push the magic into the key.

After swirling the key around, I release the flow of magic. There is a tiny almost inaudible popping noise, then, "Pikah!" A crimson bird with a round face and a compass on its head appears from thin air. Its eyes wander around before stopping on Lisanna. Pyxis jumps up and toddles over to her.

I facepalm and say quietly, "Of course…" Lisanna is giggling softly and patting my spirit's head, while Pyxis hops up and down near her.

It stays this was for nearly ten minutes before I interfere. I shoot Lisanna a look and she stops petting him. "Pyxis." I say calmly. He looks up to me and tweets. "I would like to know which way is east."

His compass starts to swirl and before we know it, he is pointing in a direction. After thanking him, Pyxis gives a final, "Pikah!" before going back to the celestial spirit world.

I stand up straight, and try to get a look at the east forest. Though, when I do it is something I wish I have never seen. I had never set eyes on such a dark forest, even the look of it was dreary. Lisanna and I glance at each other, sigh, and begin walking towards the forest, towards the beast, that would end up changing our lives.


	6. The End of the Beginning

**It's me again! With another chapter of Life Changer! Chapter 6! First off, let me say that I'm so sorry! I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but a writer's life can be quite busy sometimes! I am extremely sorry for the random hiatus! Thank you all so much for continuing to read my fanfiction! If you have gotten this far, then thank you! I hope you have a good time reading this and a good day also! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Lucy POV**

The moonlight shone on us as we were walking towards the deathly quiet forest. The silence was deafening as Lisanna and I both could only hear the sounds of our own loud, thumping heartbeats and our shoes padding on the ground. The silence and the darkening night is very eerie and quite unnerving, but we carried on, trudging through the tall, flowing grass and fallen stone with our heads held high, not letting the grim mood ruin our pride.

After stumbling around on the debris of ruined houses, run down streets, and grass, we finally come to a stop, both peering up at the forest ahead of us. We stand still for a moment before Lisanna leans close to me and whispers, " Where should we enter?" I shrug and take a few steps forward, narrowing my eyes as I began looking for an ideal entrance, preferably somewhere without thorns, thank you.

At last, with the help of the moon's brightness, I spotted an entrance. I point it out to Lisanna and we tread into the gathering of trees, but instead of the luscious green we both had somewhat expected, despite how it looked on the outside, one glance around the place showed us that everything was scorched. Nothing had been saved, the trees that were still standing were burnt to a crisp and the ground had no grass on it.

"Look at that." Lisanna tells me after gesturing a bit further into the cluster of dead bush and trees. Squinting my eyes, I peer towards the said area and see what the girl I consider a sister had seen.

Although it was darker inside of the forest, one could still make out what was slightly hidden behind a black bush. It was an area of the ground where one could only see bones, blood, and corpses of the townspeople. The whiteness of the bones contrasted greatly with the darkness that surrounded it, but yet, they somehow fit in perfectly. I voiced this out loud and Lisanna agreed, but said that it was creepy nonetheless, though her tone was joking, I could still tell that she was grossed out by what was there.

I watch as Lisanna turns around with a disgusted expression upon her now paler face, and I decide to do the same, if not for my eyes, then for my stomach, which was now churning. I rest my hand on her shoulder and then say very quietly, as if not to break the silence around us, "Well, this made our job easier. We may not know too much about the creature.." I pause, look into Lisanna's eyes, and with my other hand, run my hand through my hair, then continue, "..but no animal would be far away from its food source." I grimace and peer around the bones, where I was then again able to see the outline of many bodies piled on each other carelessly.

Without saying anything, Lisanna takes my hand off her shoulder and gives it a small squeeze, something that she would do when she was nervous. I gave her a small, tentative squeeze in return and let go of her hand.

She glanced back, and with a quavering voice she, after looking away from the pile with teary eyes, replies to my previous statement. "That's all too true, which means, that it's most likely, though I'm not too positive, that way." Lisanna raises her arm, blinks away her tears, and follows a ripped up trail and ends up pointing towards a darker section of the forest.

I nodded my agreement, and we start walking that way, all the while, trying not to make any loud noises, for fear of the monster hearing us. We followed the trail until the forest started becoming darker.

Then, the forest's temperature suddenly dropped, Lisanna and I huddled together, both of us trying to rub away the goosebumps prickling our arms. Shivering, we stopped and began looking around. "T-the trail e-ended…" I stutter out.

Lisanna bends down and looks closely at the ground, "Yeah, it's g-gone." She stands back up brushes away imaginary dirt and crosses her arms. "I guess we should just s-split up and look around to see if it c-continues anywhere else."

"Good idea." I turn away from her and head deeper into the forest. Looking back, I notice that she already left and shake my head. "I have a bad feeling about this…" I mutter to myself, trying, but not succeeding, to get rid of the worry gnawing at me.

I take a deep breath and release it, calm down, I tell myself, worrying isn't going to help anything. As I toss these words around my head, I notice the forest had started becoming less dense. I pick up the pace and take a sharp turn into a large opening. There, directly in the middle, is what we had been looking for.

The monster was bloody, deep gouges were made all over it, presumably caused by those who had tried to take it on. It had long, sharp horns jutting from its bony head. But, what caught my attention the most were the razor like claws that were scraping against its vicious looking fangs.

I started walking backwards, not taking my eye off the eerie figure. I've gotta get to Lisanna, then we can come back and fight it together. Please don't notice me, please don't notice- _SNAP!_

My eyes widened as I looked down, staring at the thing I had just stepped on. It was a bone. Suddenly, my heart beat sped up and I became clammy. I quickly glanced up, that's when I noticed it was looking right at me. I peer around hastily, trying to see if Lisanna was near. After realizing I was on my own, I tensed up, not used to being alone in moments like these.

"Shit!" I whisper to myself as I fumbled with my keys, then, without thinking, I rip a key off my belt, not caring who I was calling at the moment. I pour my magic into the key and call out Loke, When he appears, so does a flash of golden light, and judging by the ear-splitting roar of the monster, it didn't like that very much. I gulp, "Loke, let's go. Use a strong attack! Let's try and take it out quickly!"

He nods at me and I flick my wrist, and in my hand is my whip. He runs behind the beast as I distract it by lashing out at it. When he is in position, he signals me. I get into a stance as I get ready to wrap the whip in its horns to drag it down, but as I do the beast launches itself at me.

Its head slams into my body, its horns pierce my skin, and my vision starts to blur. I hear the sick sound of my bones crunching as I get slammed into a nearby tree. By this point I can't register the pain, though I know that I should've been worried, I wasn't. In the slowly fading background, I could hear Loke calling my name and then I saw the golden light fade.

The last thing I remember before my vision went black was Lisanna standing above me, tears in her eyes.


	7. Disappearance

**Hey Mina! Thank you so much for reviewing and following my story! It really does mean a lot to me! I love all my fans, and if you ever need anyone to talk with, you can always PM me! Thanks for supporting this fanfiction! Now, on to the story! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Disclaimer ~ Though I wish it, I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lisanna POV**

After Lucy and I split up, I couldn't shake away the bad feeling. Now I know why I was so worried. Now I know why my body tensed up as soon as we split. The answer lay with the bleeding girl that was slumped against the tree. Shaking, I lean down and shake Lucy, trying to get her to wake up, hoping to every god out there that she was alive. I touch her neck, feel a pulse, and take a step away.

"L-ucy?" My voice cracks as I watch her, my light shaking had not awaken her, she hadn't even stirred. Suddenly, I became aware of the monster that was stomping away into the forest, the only that had done this damage. With an inhuman growl, I leapt up off the ground and felt myself instantly transform into my cat soul, my strongest soul.

Now with my increased speed, I run like a bat out of hell towards the monster who dared to injure Lu. It hurt Lucy, it hurt Lucy, it hurt… the mantra was the only thought that was in my brain at the moment. I snarl menacingly once more, daring the beast to turn around.

It was only a few seconds later when I caught up with it. Seeing as how it wasn't paying attention anymore, I decided to launch a powerful attack, one that would majorly injure it. I launched up and attached myself to the monster's bony neck. I release my claws and hastily start to tear into its flesh, all the while it was trying to turn around to snap at me. Though its blood was pouring on me, it didn't seem to be doing any real damage to the monster, the only thing it seemed to be doing was anger it.

After a nasty deep rip, the monster had had enough and reared up on its hind legs, throwing my unprepared body off of it. I tried to grab ahold of it once again, but it did not help anything. I fall onto the ground and watch with unfocused eyes as the beast slowly walks towards me, licking its razor-sharp teeth. My heart beat sped up, and my breathing became faster. I stumble around, trying to stand back up, but failing miserably, mostly due to my nerves.

Finally I managed to regain my footing, and right in time too. I glance behind me and watch with wide eyes as the beast snaps at the air where I had previously been laying. If I hadn't moved… I shuddered as the thought ran through my head.

I try to stretch my nails, but I noticed my magic was running low. It was bad that I already could feel my energy draining. I guess I shouldn't have let my anger rule me, note to self, manage magic better in the future.

Then, the monster's gaze snapped back up to me. My ears twitched in anticipation, I was waiting for it to strike. I quickly sized it up, judging by its appearance, it doesn't seem too fast, nor does it seem able to withstand powerful attacks. I stand there waiting, my short hair waving through the wind.

Without any signal, the beast rapidly charges at me. I can only watch with wide, startled eyes as it approaches me. As it comes to a sudden halt in front of me, all I can do is brace myself as it raises its arm and with a mighty blow, sends me flying through the air.

 _WHAM!_

The air is knocked out of my body and my eyes are unfocused. I try to raise my hand to rub at them, but as I do I hiss in horrible pain. I blink a few times and glance at it, wincing as I notice the odd angle my arm is now bent at. With my other hand, I pull myself into a sitting position, and accidentally touch something wet. Slowly I turn my head and look at my hand, it was covered in blood, beside it was Lucy, who was still unconscious.

I trembled involuntarily, then peered back over to the beast. It was staring at us, Lucy and me both. My magic then finally depleted, leaving me in my normal clothes and worse, defenseless. I curl up next to Lucy, knowing that I can't do anything to the monster without magic. Sensing the hopelessness of the situation, I grab onto Lu's cold hand and begin to cry.

As soon as the tears started, the monster decided to charge us. I knew it was only a matter of time. I clench onto Lucy's hand harder and release all of my emotions into the tears I thought were going to be my last. I squeeze my eyes closed when I notice the beast about to hit us and wait for the impact.

That's when I realized that there was none.

My eyes fly open and I stare, completely baffled at the yellow and red orbs surrounding Lucy and I. It shocked me even more when I noticed when the beast would dart at it, fire and lightning with simultaneously attack back.

I let out a delusional laugh and let go of Lucy's hand after checking for a pulse. There was one, a strong one too, despite the blood pooling around us. Though I was confused, I didn't waste time to check again. I gently leaned over Lucy and reached into the small purse she had carried around.

Feeling inside of it, I found what I had been looking for. I pull out the small lacrima and slowly sit back down, hyper-aware of the pain registering in my arm. I tuck it into my side and with clenched teeth, mutter out, "Fairy Tail guild hall."

As I tried to wait patiently, my eyes kept darting to the beast who would not stop ramming into the orbs, apparently trying to break into them. After a deep breath, I try to calm my nerves, but I could not stop fidgeting nervously.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, someone picked up the communication lacrima at the guild. "Laxus!" I call out, realizing who was on the other end.

"Whadda need?" He asked nonchalantly, as he sipped on a beer that had just been set down onto the bar.

"HELP! I...we need help!" I scream this out as the monster slams its body into my orb, dousing a few of the protective flames.

Suddenly Laxus looked very attentive, "What's wrong?"

"We need backup!" I gasp out, scooting closer to Lucy as my orb started to crack around the edges. "There's a monster, it hurt Lu badly. I'm out of mag-IC!" The monster slams its head into the orb again. Tears come out of my eyes as I watch the orb crack even more. "These… orb things.. formed around us. It's keeping Lu safe, but mine's breaking please just… hurry!"

"Show me the orbs!" Laxus demanded, his face coming closer to the screen. I nod quickly and turn the lacrima around, showing off Lucy's yellow orb that was spewing lightning and my red one spitting out fire. Laxus's voice then grew very cold, "We'll be there soon. Stay on the line for now."

He walks away just as my orb shattered around me, the beast, seeing the new damage, stopped for a second, then drug its talons into the ground before charging again, this time hitting its original target. The lacrima falls out of my hands as the horns of the monster viciously tears into my shoulders, pinning me to the tree behind me.

I let out an ear-splitting scream as my tears pour down my face, the last things I saw before I passed out was the orb around Lucy disappearing, along with Lucy herself, and a bolt of lightning striking the ground.


	8. Missing

**I'm back again! Thanks for your patience over the months when I wouldn't update, I know I could sit here and explain it, but let's get to the story. I hope you have a good day and a good time reading! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Shoutout of the Chapter ~ kurahieiritr JIO - If you are reading this, thank you so much for reviewing! Your review was pretty spot on, save for one part, but we'll get to there soon. It's a fan like you who makes me get up in the morning and want to write! P.S. I love your story Awaken the Stars Song, it's amazing! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Disclaimer ~ Nope, still don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lightning was crackling around him as he stood menacingly, glaring at anyone who looked at him. "We've got to go, and we have to go now." He looks at his team members and jerks his head to the door, telling them silently to head out the front. Laxus looks around and spots Wendy, the little sky dragon slayer. "Be ready to heal Lucy and Lisanna soon, they'll need some serious treatment." He ruffles her hair and leaves the guild.

Outside, he stares down his teammates and sticks his arm out. As soon as the gesture was made, the members began holding onto him, getting ready to travel quickly. Laxus shifts his body into lightning and thanks the gods that the guild's new lacrimas have built-in trackers.

It wasn't more than two minutes from when Lisanna first called that Laxus and the Raijinshuu arrived. When they were back into solid form, they all glanced around quickly, trying to find the girls, but what they saw was not what they had anticipated.

Laxus was the first one to reach the small takeover mage, he bent down quickly and scooped her up in his arms. He searched her entire body, trying to access her condition. Laxus grimaced and looked up at Freed, his second in command. "I'm teleporting back to the guild, I'll be back in one minute. Find Lucy." His tone was cold and left for no questions. Freed nodded and with that, Laxus headed back for the guild.

Laxus materialized in front of the guildhall, holding the fatally injured girl tight in his arms. With a fast-paced and strong kick, the doors flew open and he stepped inside, sending lightning at everyone who tried to come near him. "Wendy! Upstairs, now! Mirajane, get Gramps and come up here as well."

Mirajane flew up the stairs quickly, tears streaming down her porcelain face, Laxus and Wendy following closely behind her. Wendy ran in front of Laxus and opened the infirmary doors for him. Once inside, he deposited Lisanna on the nearest bed, being careful as to not cause her any more pain. "She needs help, now."

Gramps and Mira quickly rush in and Laxus looks at them for a second before leaving once more, trying to find the celestial mage before it was too late.

* * *

When the team finally returned, everyone expected Laxus to be holding an injured Lucy in his arms, but that was not what they were greeted with. Instead, only three members of the team came back. Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow. They came in covered in mud, blood and sweat, but Lucy was nowhere in sight.

Freed ignored everyone's questions, choosing to go straight into the master's office instead. As he was on his way up the stairs, he turned around to the other guild members trying to follow him, "If you want to continue living, I wouldn't suggest coming up here." He glared at them, and whipped around, heading upstairs.

Knocking lightly upon the door, Freed said softly, "Master, it's us." The door immediately swung open and Freed, as well as Bickslow and Evergreen were gestured inside. They took a seat and allowed the silence to consume them for a moment. Then, Master Makarov spoke. "Where are my children? Where is Laxus? Where is Lucy..?"

The ones being questioned hung their heads. When Freed looked up, the master could see the guilt clearly on his face. "Master...We couldn't find . We explored every inch of the forest, but she just wasn't there."

Makarov nodded slowly and asked about Laxus. "He wouldn't leave...He said for us to go on, while he continued looking. He sent us back here and then left." Freed shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Laxus wouldn't listen to us, we tried to get him to come back for now, but he wasn't having it. I'm sorry we failed you Master."

* * *

It had been a few days after the meeting in the master's office and already, everything was very different. No parties were going on, in its place was dead silence, excluding streams of curses from Cana and her failed attempts at tracking her friend.

That day, they were sitting there, embracing the silence and allowing themselves to get lost in their thoughts. Then suddenly they all heard the sound of a lightning bolt strike the ground. They were greeted with the sight of a furious Laxus, and they all realized why. Lucy had still not been found.

"Where's Natsu?" He growled out, questioning the guild. Laxus looked around at all of the depressed faces and clenched his fists angrily when no one answered.

Mirajane, noticing the lack of answer and Laxus's growing anger, stepped forward, "He went on a mission...He's due back in a few days." She looked at him worriedly and began wringing her towel out of nervousness.

"We don't have a few days!" He slammed his fist into the wall, busting it down. "Her trail has to be gone by now…" Sparks of lightning gathered around him, showing his anger clearly.

Laxus sunk to his knees. "I couldn't find her...She's gone. The only thing that was left were these." He held up her keys. "She's gone….I'll never find her...she's gone.." He kept repeating this over and over before exhaustion took over him and he slumped back against the wall, physically, mentally, and emotionally drained from all that's happened in the past few days.


	9. News

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Life Changer! Thanks for making me want to write again, it means a lot! Anyways, onto the story! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Shoutout of the Chapter ~ kurahieiritr JIO - Don't worry about Laxus kicking monster butt, it'll happen...eventually. Lucy's disappearance will be explained in a later chapter, so you'll understand that soon. :) As for Lisanna, you'll be getting to know her situation this chapter, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer ~ Does it look like I own Fairy Tail yet?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Mirajane POV**

The guild was very loud, everyone was hollering and running around like children. I shook my head with a smile on my face. They would never grow up, but that's okay. It's more fun like this, everyone is so carefree and happy, I thought, wiping down the counter in front of me.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Laxus comes up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. Startled, I turn around and look at him questioningly. "Yes, Laxus?"

"The kitchen is clean, anything else for me to do?"

With a smile, I reply, "Nope, that's it! Thanks for helping around the bar today, it means a lot. I'll get you a beer if you wait there, okay?" I hear him mutter his consent and with that, I make my way over to the beer kegs. I pull out a mug and begin filling it, but midway through, I hear the ringing of a lacrima.

I see Laxus pick it up as he gestures to me that he has it. Nodding, I continue filling up his mug, humming a sweet tune as I do it.

I set his full mug onto the counter next to him, watching as he answers the lacrima. I step away, wanting to get some more dishes clean before more orders come. Glancing out of the side of my eye, I see Laxus's expression change from nonchalant to serious in a matter of seconds.

With my focus now only on him, I listen as he ask the person on the line what was wrong. He listens attentively, while I try to eavesdrop. I caught snippets of what was being said, someone was out of magic, they needed backup, and then there was something about orbs. This piece of information seemed to interest Laxus the most.

Suddenly, Laxus sets the lacrima down, and starts to walk away. "Mira, watch the lacrima, Lisanna is on the line." He looks at his team, "We've got to go, and we have to go now." Laxus then walks away and says something to Wendy, before heading out the guild hall doors, lightning sparking around him.

I quickly make my way over to the lacrima, fearing for what has happened to the two girls I hold dear. As soon as I glance into it, I hear a scream. It was Lisanna. The lacrima then gets staticy before becoming clear again, showing me a startling image.

Lisanna was slumped up against a tree, her body appearing to be ripped up to shreds in some spots. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, letting me know that it was broken. The most terrifying part though was the holes near her shoulders. It looked as if someone has taken a large knife and dug it into her arms, turning it around and around.

I stumbled backwards, feeling very nauseous. My hand goes up to my face, trying to stop the tears that were now streaming down my face. A loud sound drew my attention to the front doors, and I watched as they were kicked open.

Standing there was a furious Laxus and a fatally injured Lisanna. He called out, "Wendy! Upstairs, now! Get Gramps and come up here as well."

I threw down my hand towel and ran towards the stairs, rushing to get the Master so I can see my sister. I take a quick turn and pound on the Master's door, wishing he would be a little faster. Finally, he answers the door, questioning why I was here. "It's Lisanna, she's in the infirmary."

He quickly notices my tears and fearful, shaky voice. He nods gravely and we make our way to the infirmary. As soon as we enter the room, we notice Laxus leave and Wendy tying up her hair.

"She needs help. Please don't get in the way, I need to be completely focused." Wendy gave us one extra look before standing next to Lisanna's unconscious form, and shutting us out.

Master Makarov looks at me, pity in his eyes and he starts to usher me out of the room, clearly not wanting me to accidently get in Wendy's way while she tries to help Lisanna. Without a fight, I allow him to show me out.

Once outside, I crumble to the ground, resting my back against the wall as I sob into my hands. I notice the Master slowly walking away, and for that I was grateful, for right now, I don't think I could bear being in the presence of others.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I noticed was Wendy crouching down and patting me on the shoulder softly. I look up at her and blink groggily for a moment before Wendy says, "Come inside, I've done what I could."

I stand up and follow her back into the room, where I feel the tears coming back into my eyes. Wendy gestures me towards a seat, telling me silently to sit. "I-is she okay?"

With a sad smile, the sky dragon slayer replies, "When she came in, she was fatally injured. If Laxus had come any later, she could've died...She had a broken arm, several broken ribs, one of which was tearing into her lungs. She fractured an ankle and had a serious concussion." She sighed and continued, " The worst part was her shoulders though, they had been punctured. It went all the way through, leaving a hole in both shoulders."

I wipe away the tears on my face and stutter out, "D-did you heal her?"

"I did what I could. I was able to fix her ankle, her ribs, her lung, and most of her shoulders." Wendy sits down on another chair and looks me in the eyes, "Her concussion will heal itself, of course I will help, but I can only do so much. Now, listen. When Lisanna was punctured some magic was put into her bloodstream. I was unable to identify it and couldn't get it out of her. This magic started to block off my magic."

Wendy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Whether this magic will harm her in the future or not, I can't tell. But she may be able to learn to control it...I'm not too sure." She shook her head, "Anyways, what I do know, is that after she wakes up, she will need intense physical therapy for her arms, or else she won't be able to move them again."

Confused, I looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean 'when she wakes up'?"

I saw the pity and sorrow flow into her eyes. She looked at the ground and glanced back up at me with tears in her eyes, "Lisanna is in a coma…"


	10. Who Did It?

**Phew, these chapters sure are flying out! I've finally been getting back into the swing of things! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Disclaimer ~ NOPE! Still don't own it…**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Laxus POV**

It all started a few months ago. I was sitting with my team at our usual table, when I happened to glance down and spot Gray put his arm around Lucy. I had been furious, a low growl sounded in my throat and the voice in my head was wild, "Who does he think he is!? Touching something that's mine!"

The thought sobered me and I looked around quickly, confused as to what I had been thinking. My team mates were obviously wondering the same thing, as they were all staring at me as if I'd grown another head. Embarrassed, I stood up quickly and made my way out of the guild. But before I stepped out the door, I peered behind me where I saw Lucy looking at me.

I caught her eye and she waved to me. I nodded my head at her and all but ran out of the guild, taken aback by the feeling I felt when she smiled at me.

When I finally left, I found myself walking on the streets, lost in my thoughts. Why had my heart started beating weirdly like that? I am certainly not a love-sick chick. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to figure this out. Maybe it's cause she's cute...I thought to myself, but I knew that was not the reason.

This continued happening, and it frustrated the living hell out of me. Any attention she gave me caused a feeling of electricity throughout my body. It was quite shocking.

Recently, I was lifting weights in the new training room. As I stopped to take a break, I noticed Lucy and Lisanna walk in. They spotted me and walked over, clearly not noticing my discomfort at being so close to the blonde.

"Hey Laxus!" Lisanna smiled at me and pushed me softly.

I smirked at her, "'Sup shorty." She looked offended for a minute and pretended to pout, while I just chuckled and ruffled her short hair. She smacked my hair and jokingly glared at me.

Then, a soft angelic voice spoke. "Hi Laxus...It's nice to see you again." Lucy looked at me with friendly doe-like eyes, smiling.

I gulped and muttered out a greeting, trying to be nonchalant. "H-hey Blondie." Lisanna then perked up, hearing my stutter. She sent me a devilish grin and put her hands on her hips. I knew this wasn't good, whenever a girl got this look, I was in trouble.

"Heyyy Laxus?" Lisanna said in a sing-song tone, a weird glimmer in her eyes.

"What do you want squirt?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at her, trying to keep my focus on her and not on the blonde who was fixing the hem of her shirt, though that was not easy.

"Well…." She gestured at herself and at Lucy. "We need help with our practice today. You see, we were just going to help each other, but this way we will get more done."

I grimaced, she was just like her demon sister. I wasn't going to get out of this easily. "I dunno..I have some stuff to do." I scratched the back of my head nervously. Lisanna looked at me suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"Oh please Laxus…?" Lucy asked, pouting her bottom lip out and staring at me with wide eyes.

My heart started going crazy, pounding so loudly in my chest I was afraid they would hear it. "F-fine." And then I spent the rest of the day helping the girls practice gymnastics, which lead to many awkward situations, most of which were Lisanna's fault though.

After all of this, I just assumed I had a crush on Lucy, she was cute, nice, strong, and in general amazing, but the feelings I felt just seemed stronger than a simple crush, though I was too thick-headed to realize that at the time.

I couldn't shake her from my thoughts, which scared me, because a girl never had this control over me. Then, when Lisanna showed me the orbs, it all made sense. Lucy attracted me and drew out this strange side of me because she was my mate.

* * *

The next day, I was making my way back to the guild, these thoughts still plaguing my mind. On my way there, I heard a loud growl. I sniffed the air quickly, and noticed the scent. It was Natsu, he was back.

I quickened my pace, trying to get to the guild as fast as possible. When I finally arrived, I threw open the doors and was greeted with the sight of a furious Natsu. He looks at me and growls out, "Who the fuck did this?" He was shaking, his fire growing hotter and hotter. "Who the fuck would hurt them?"

I stepped in, examining Natsu's expression before saying, "I don't know, but I sure as hell am planning on finding out." I sighed, " I'm not going to be able to do it on my own though. I'll need your help, if you're willing."

He laughed darkly, "Hell yeah I'll help. I'm not letting the bastard who did this get away with hurting my mate and my best friend. I'm gonna turn him to ashes!" A sadistic smile worked its way onto his face. "He almost took away my chance at telling Lisanna what she meant to me, someone _will_ pay for that…"

And in that moment, I wholeheartedly agreed with the younger dragon-slayer.

 **AN ~ Sorry this is such a short chapter! I just needed to get this out before we start on the rest! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Confirmed

**Here goes another chapter! I hope you've been enjoying them so far! Reviews are very welcome! Anyways, back to business….~ Rekkusu**

 **Shoutout~ kurahieiritr JIO** **\- Thank you for yet another review! While that is an interesting theory, and a good one, I have a little more in store than that. :) You'll understand the balls of energy later, it will be explained in time. Again, thank you for being a constant reviewer!**

 **Disclaimer ~ No, I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

After the agreement with Natsu, Laxus headed over to the table where his team was located. "Listen guys, I know that you won't like what I'm about to say, but you will not disagree with me, got it?" He paused to watch them give various forms of consent. "While I'm out looking for Lucy, you'll be staying here."

The lightning dragon-slayer fully expected an outburst, but there was none. Laxus nodded, satisfied. "You see, I'll be taking Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu, and with them gone, we'll need someone to help defend the guild in case of an emergency. I'll also need you here to report Lisanna's condition to me and any new information you hear."

The team looked gloomy, but knew that he was right, they would be needed here. "We will do our best, Laxus-sama." Freed said, looking up at the other mage.

"Don't worry about the guild, it'll be fine as long as we're here." Evergreen exclaimed, haughtily fanning herself.

Bickslow looked at Evergreen, then at Freed and finally back at Laxus. "Ditto…"

Laxus smirked a bit before shaking his head. "This is why I love you guys.." He stuck his hands into his pockets. "I'll call you every few days with information. Okay?"

"Sure thing, boss man." Bickslow then got serious, "Just make sure to find the Cosplayer...Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without her."

"Will do." And with that, Laxus left the table in search of Wendy. Finding her was fairly easy, seeing as how she was with Natsu and their cats. Laxus headed over there, trying not to think about how empty it looked without Lucy and Lisanna. Shaking that thought out of his head, he arrived at the table.

"Hi Laxus, how are you?" Wendy questioned, smiling up at him and scooting aside, allowing room for him to sit with them.

He took the free seat and thanked her, before replying with, "I'm as good as can be expected, I guess. Wendy, I have something I need to ask you." Laxus glanced at Natsu, who was looking at him confused. "Natsu has already agreed, but I would like to ask you as well."

Natsu's confusion cleared and his gaze turned to Wendy, anxiously waiting for her to hear the question and answer.

"I'm not going to be able to find Lucy by myself, I already know this. But, I think that with your help, Natsu's helps, and Gajeel's help, I'll be able to locate her." He sighed, "I need to know if you're going to be okay with going."

The young slayer looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I will go, but I was wondering, why just dragon-slayers, and why all of us?"

"You see Wendy, with the damage that Lisanna took, I want to be sure that we have powerful fighters, no one should have to be hurt again. Also, we have heightened senses, so we'll be more aware of our surroundings than others, which could help in situations where we have to be super quiet."

With that statement, Wendy was satisfied. "Of course, I understand now, and even though I'm not that strong, I'll be able to heal you guys in case something bad happens." She paused and tapped her chin for a second before starting back up, "Although, I won't be able to leave until Porlyusica comes back. I can't leave Lisanna unattended."

Natsu agreed quite loudly and nodded his head like crazy. "She's right, Lisanna can't be left alone. She needs someone with her. Hey….where is the old hag anyways?"

With a slightly annoyed expression, Wendy told him that she was visiting another town, gathering supplies for remedies she wanted to try on Lisanna's shoulders. Then she also told him that he needs to respect his elders and in turn Natsu, obviously, laughed it off.

"Well, okay then. This is great. Now for one more slayer." Laxus muttered, slowly standing up and turning around, about to head for Gajeel's regular corner, but instead found him and Levy leaning against the wall, having apparently already heard their conversation.

Gajeel pushed himself off of the wall and spoke to Laxus in his low, rough voice. "Listen, I've already made up my mind to help you find the bunny. When are we going?"

Although he was shocked, the lightning mage hid it quite well. "Soon, very soon. Her scent has got to be gone by now though, so we'll have to find her the old-fashioned way."

Gajeel opened his mouth to speak to Laxus again, but the small script mage beat him to it. "What about me? I want to go! Lu's my best friend…"

"No." Gajeel said firmly. "We are not going to put any more mates in trouble. You're staying here."

Laxus nodded his head, agreeing with the iron slayer, putting any more mates in harm is not something he wants to do, especially when two were already injured. To Levy he looked down and told her that she should stay here and help Freed try to research more about mates, to see if there is anything useful for them. Although Levy hated to admit it, she knew that he was right and muttered her soft agreement.

"Now that that's settled, we should start getting ready." Laxus glances at each slayer, eyeing them slightly before saying, "I want to be able to leave before tomorrow night, Porlyusica should be back in the morning, right Wendy?"

With a small determined smile, Wendy confirmed his statement.

"Great. Then we'll leave tomorrow night. We will head to the town the girls went to and try to find anything that might tie to Lucy's disappearance. Got it?"

Three nods were his confirmation.


	12. Faith

**Here comes another chapter! Thanks for being so amazing, your reviews give me life! I love you all so much! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Shoutout ~ kurahieiritr** **JIO** **\- Yes, spot on. It is official that Lucy is a mate, that will be touched on more in a later chapter though, as will the energy balls. Porly won't be too happy as you said, but at least she can be of help in this time of need.**

 **Disclaimer ~ This user does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"The train is the fastest way there!" A girl's voice broke the silence of the night, as she tried to reason with the three thick-headed men standing in front of her, looking fairly sick. She glared up at them and put a hand on her hip. "We _will_ travel by train, whether or not you like it." A small hand flipped her long blue hair over her shoulder, before she turned away from the men, "I'm buying the tickets. No complaining."

A large groan came from a man with pink hair and a green face. "Wendy is so mean! Why would she make us go on the train?" He slumped down and grumbled to himself, straightening up when he heard Wendy's voice pipe up again.

"That's it Natsu. I've had enough of your complaints. I'm not doing Troia on you." She walked back over to them, holding three tickets in her hand, offering them to the group.

The other two men, Laxus and Gajeel, snicker at Natsu who had looked ready to die at the thought. "No! No, please Wendy!"

Wendy looked thoughtful for a moment, she tapped her chin and smiled up at him. "No." She giggled and told them that the train was to depart soon and that they should get on.

The group of dragon slayers board the train, three looking pretty pleased and the other, well, he was still regretting whining. "Please, Wendy!?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"C'mon Wendy, I won-"

Natsu collapsed on the ground, twitching from the lightning that zapped him. Laxus threw him over his shoulder and continued walking, acting as if nothing happened. When they found their compartment, the pinkette was thrown onto a seat and the remaining mages sat down, wanting to start discussing what was about to happen.

With an exaggerated sigh, Laxus said, "I didn't _want_ to do this…." Then, a pitcher of ice water was dumped onto Natsu's head, effectively waking him up. Laxus grimaced at the loud complaints of the younger male, before turning to Wendy.

"Alright, Wendy. Let's get Troia'd." Laxus smiled down at her as she cast her spell on him and the other slayers, thankful that the spell didn't waste too much of her precious magic.

"There. You should be good for the ride." Wendy sat down and brushed off imaginary dirt from her dress skirt. "Now, what is our game plan?" She looked up at Laxus with wide eyes, desperate to know the answer.

Laxus studied their faces, thoughts racing through his mind. "Well, first, we're going to the town, trying to see if we can find anything that will lead us to her. If that fails, we'll see if any of us can pick up on her scent. Again, if we cannot get a location on her through scent, we'll start looking into the nearby towns and woods and see what we find."

"What if she is still missing?" Gajeel's rough voice sounded for the first time that night. His red eyes were narrowed and he was crossing his arms, clearly not liking the fact that we don't have much to go off of.

Without hesitation, Laxus spat out, "That's when we get other guilds involved. You already know that that will be easy, seeing as how Lucy was friends with almost everyone from the neighboring guilds. Anyways, we can get them to help with trying to locate her, through spells or voodoo crap, whatever really, as long as it brings her back."

Gajeel kept his eyes trained on Laxus for a few more minutes before sighing and nodding his head slightly. "If that's the best we can do…" He trailed off, letting his disappointment show.

"C'mon guys! We all know Luce, we know that she could kick some serious ass, not to mention she's _really_ smart. There's no way she wouldn't be looking for us. Wherever she is, we all know that she'll do anything in her power to make this easier for all of us. So, let's have some faith in Luce, okay?" Natsu grinned brightly at the end of his small speech, proud of his statement. When the other slayers saw his radiant smile, they couldn't help but to feel more optimistic.

* * *

Far, far away, a young girl was nude in a dark, freezing room, waiting anxiously for something to happen, anything. It was just too quiet. She struggled with the metal manacles that chained her to the wall and bit viciously into her once porcelain, unscathed skin.

She yanked at them, willing with her entire being for them to break, yet nothing happened, instead, it just cut her once again, allowing blood to fall steadily from yet another incision.

With her hope diminishing quickly, the filthy young girl slumped down, ignoring the pain in her wrists. She had no clue what to do in this situation, her magic was blocked, her keys were nowhere in sight, her manacles weren't coming loose….Nothing worked, and it made the Light of Fairy Tail die inside.

Lucy let a lone tear escape from her eye, as she prayed to Kami that her friends from Fairy Tail would find her.

She closed her eyes, thinking back to all the happy times in the guild when the heavy metal door creaked open. Her eyes opened quickly and immediately turned into a ferocious glare.

"Don't be like that darling…" A tall man said, looking her up and down disappointingly. "Man, does it fucking suck that I can't have any fun with you…"

A chill went down Lucy's spine, "They'll come for me." She said quietly, in a terrifying tone of voice. "And when they do, it'll be you they have some fun with. You better pray that Fairy Tail doesn't find me, or else….it'll be your head on a platter."

"We'll see about that." The man smirked deviously, showing off dangerously sharp teeth.


	13. Author's Note

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

 **I am so sorry everyone, but this is not an update! Recently, I've been looking back at my story and I am just not satisfied with it. Though I know that it has a lot of followers, I wish to rewrite my story and then continue updating it.**

 **Please, let me know your opinions! I will be writing another LaLu story though, so don't worry, you will still have reading material.**

 **Just remember, I haven't given up, I just think that my story could be so much better. If you would like, please PM me and let me know how you feel about this!**

 **I love you all and I hope you have a great day!**


	14. AN 2 Reboot

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

 **Hello everyone! I am very pleased to announce that the prologue to Life Changer (Reboot) will be up shortly! Please keep an eye out.**

 **Just so you guys know, I will be posting the Reboot as a new story, so you will have to find it again and for that I am sorry. You will see it as "Life Changer (Reboot)"**

 **To all of those who will read it, thank you very much. You guys are the reason I haven't given up on my story! Thank you for giving me the inspiration to continue writing, I hope to see your reviews on the prologue!**


End file.
